Unknown Animal
by Chibimax
Summary: A few weeks have past when everyone of Sector V knows Wally's secret and their dealing with it in their own ways. But what do the weredogs have to have from Wally?
1. Nightmare

Unkown Animal

Chapter one: Nightmare

Nigel was sleeping peacefully after doing some dangerous missions, until the alarm went off. Nigel immediately woke up and grabbed his gun he held in his room and ran to the Operation room. "Okay team, what is-" Nigel didn't finish his line as he saw his team mates unconscious on the ground.

"Numbuh one…"

Nigel looked up and saw Abby half conscious looking at him. "Numbuh five…What happened?"

"W-w-w-w!" Abby stuttered.

"What?"

"W-w-w-were…"

"Were?"

Abby stared to look scared and pointed a finger at Nigel. 'Me?' thought Nigel, but when Nigel felt hot air on his bald head, he turned around and made a small scream.

A werewolf Wally was standing behind Nigel, growling angry and showing his fangs. "Uh…Hi Numbuh four…." Said Nigel as he stood up and tried to get away from Wally as he could guess what happened. "Nice doggy…"

Nigel screamed when Wally opened his muzzle and growled angry at Nigel, showing him how sharp his fangs really are.

Nigel screamed as he ran around the tree house, trying to shake off Wally. When Nigel looked back, he didn't see Wally. Nigel jumped behind a fallen over table and started to think for a plan. "I need to send a emergency call to moon base, it's the only thing I can do to save the others. But then they will know Wally's secret and he will be held in the prisons of KND…But it's the only thing I can do to save the others!"

Nigel looked around and saw a gun laying on the ground. He grabbed it and checked if it was still loaded. 'There are only 10 bubblegum in it!' thought Nigel.

Nigel stood up and looked over the table, making sure Wally wasn't nowhere to be seen. Nigel jumped behind the table and started to make a run to the Operation room. Nigel was almost there, when he was attacked from behind.

Nigel could just turn around to see Wally growling and drooling over Nigel. Nigel swallowed. He knew he was doomed, unless some miracle would happen.

Wally sniffed at Nigel before he opened his muzzle wide and ready to bite Nigel. Nigel screamed.

Nigel shot right up, screaming like hell. When Nigel realized he was sitting in his bed, sweating like he has run a hour on the football field at their school yard. "God…" Nigel said as he held his head. "This is the third time this week I've had this nightmare."

Nigel sighed and looked at the clock. It showed it was 8 am. 'Better get dressed.' Nigel thought, jumping out of his bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

'It was just a nightmare…' thought Nigel as he undressed himself and stepped into the shower. 'But why do I keep having the same dream almost every night? I know Numbuh four won't attack his own teammates…But still, he did change a bit after he became a werewolf and everyone knows about him.'

Nigel closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm water running over his head. 'He acts like everything is fine, but something is keeping him back. Like he's afraid of us….'

Nigel sighed. 'I know I should go and talk to him, but I just can't stop thinking about how he changed in front of me and the this nightmare….'

"Maybe I should talk with Numbuh five about it." Said Nigel to himself as he got out of the shower and redressed himself.

OoOoOo

Yes! A new story about KND! Please tell me what you think about it! If the first chapter was short, lame or Nigel is OOC!

Of course when there are grammars, tell me! I can't fix them when I don't know about them!

See you on the next chapter of Unknown Animal!


	2. Hamster wheel

Unknown Animal

Chapter two: Hamster wheel

Nigel yawed as he went downstairs and went to the KND tree house kitchen. He grabbed some cereal and milk before eating it slowly and falling into a daydream.

Nigel woke up from his daydreaming when he saw something orange arriving in the kitchen. "Morning." Mumbled a sleepily Numbuh four.

"Morning." Said Nigel back. Nigel couldn't help it, but held a careful eye on Wally. When Nigel saw Wally stepped on a wooden plank that normally would make a sound, it didn't make any. Non of Wally's footsteps were heard. 'Like a predator hunting for his pray. Being completely silent.' Thought Nigel as he remembered the words of a adult who explained how the wolf in the wilderness survived. 'Stop thinking like that, Nigel. This is Numbuh four you are thinking about. Not some inhuman monster that likes to kill for fun like Hollywood portrays them to be.'

Wally sat down on his place and grabbed his breakfast. Out of the corner of his eyes, Wally saw Nigel staring at him. 'Great, here we go again.' Thought Wally as he now could literally smell the fear from Nigel. "What's wrong Nigel? Had a dream again about Lizzie?" teased Wally.

"No I didn't." said Nigel as he stopped staring at Wally. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you keep staring and you look like a zombie." Grinned Wally as Nigel pushed his glasses back on his nose.

"Cut it out, Numbuh four! It's too early to be already teased by you!"

Wally just grinned at Nigel knowing he had Nigel where he wanted to. "Why? Afraid she will know you love her and have dreams about her?"

Nigel gritted his teeth. Wally could be so annoying sometimes. "Knock it off, Numbuh four." Said Abby as she hit him with her hat. "It's too early for that."

"Good morning to you too." Wally said with the same grin he gave Nigel before.

Abby glared at Wally, before sitting down next to Kuki. Wally continued eating while trying to ignore the fear coming from his friends.

"Hey Numbuh four, do you have any plans today?" Hoagie suddenly asked.

"No, not really. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you mind me doing some tests on you." Said Hoagie nervous

"What again?"

Wally regretted for his out brush as he saw and smell the fear in his best friends eyes. "What tests do you want to do?" Ask Wally calm hoping Hoagie will forgive him for the out brush.

"You know, running, jumping. That kind of stuff."

"Oh, okay then."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Really Really?"

"If you ask me again, I might say no."

Hoagie smiled at Wally before eating further.

oOoOoOo

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Wally as he stood in Hoagie's room.

"Well, I was thinking to let you do the running test in that." Said Hoagie pointing at something.

"In that?"yelled Wally when he saw Hoagie pointing at a giant hamster wheel. "Do I even look like one of those pesky hamsters?"

"Hey it's the best thing I could get, okay! I've got to wait two month before the new parts arrive for the running machine."

"Well, let's hope this thing won't explode like the last one." Mumbled Wally as he went to the hamster wheel. "Don't want to set off flying to other side of the room again."

Hoagie chuckled. The last time Hoagie wanted to do a running test with Wally, the running machine exploded as Wally was running very hard, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"Are you going to laugh there all day or are you going to start the test?" asked Wally irritated, standing ready to run.

"Okay, okay! Just keep your pants on."

Hoagie walked to the computer and gave Wally a thumb up. Wally nodded and started to run. "Wow." Said Hoagie as he gotten high meters. Hoagie kept looking at the computer, when suddenly one of the cable that held the wheel in place snapped. "Woah!" said Wally when he almost was hit by the cable and was now spinning around in the hamster wheel like a clothes in a wash machine.

"Aaah!" yelled Hoagie when his computer started to explode. "Aw man! The computer is fried! Are you okay, Numbuh four?"

"Never better!" answered Wally as he walked dizzy to Hoagie, before falling down on the ground. "You spin me right round, baby like a record baby…."

Hoagie sighed and helped Wally sitting right up. "Well, guess you're happy now that you don't have to do the test now." Sighed Hoagie.

Wally sighed and thought for a second. "Maybe we could go outside and take my time there."

"Can't. It's raining remember?"

"Oh yeah." Mumbled Wally. 'There is something that I could cheer him up with. Even when I don't like doing these cruddy tests. Why do I even have to do these anyway? Wait, I know!' "Hey, then why don't we do a other test? One you didn't do or need to re do?"

Hoagie looked at Wally. "You sure about it? I know you don't like these tests."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Smiled Wally. "As long it doesn't involve needles and blood."

Hoagie laughed and walked to Wally to a other side of his room. "Don't worry, I won't do those things to my best friend."

Wally went sitting on a chair and put the headphone up as Hoagie had explain he wanted to do a eye and hear test.

Hoagie first let Wally hear a normal human tones, then tones humans couldn't hear. At almost every tone, Wally put up his right or left hand. Even Hoagie was getting yelled by Wally when he put a high tone that made Wally hurt his ears.

The same thing happened with the seeing test. Wally could see things even see things in pure dark like it was nothing.

"Okay, so where am I now?" asked Hoagie as he stood in the dark. He knew Wally was on the other side of his room.

"You're standing next to the giant hamster wheel." Answered Wally.

'Darn, he saw me again.' Thought Hoagie. 'Man, if he could this now in human form, what can he do when he's in werewolf form?'

Suddenly the lights switched on. Hoagie looked around him to see who did it. "Hoagie." Said a voice behind him.

Hoagie screamed, before turning around. "Geez! Wally! Don't ever do that!" Hoagie said as he held his hand on his chest.

"Sorry." Apologized Wally. "But I want to ask you something."

"W-w-what is it?" stuttered Hoagie unknowingly.

Wally sighed. "Why are you scared of me?"

"What? Pff! I'm not scared!" lied Hoagie. 'How did he know?'

Wally gave Hoagie a look. "Liar." He said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too and you know it!" said Wally. "I can smell it, Hoagie. I can literally smell your scared of me. That everyone is scared."

Hoagie sighed and looked away from his friend. "It's true. I am scared of you. I'm doing these test, because Nigel had ask me to. He wants to know if you're not dangerous, what has change in you and what you can do when you're not a werewolf at a full moon night. To be fair, the more I discover you can do, the more I get scared. I mean, if you want to, you could sneak up in someone room in the middle of the night and hurt the person without they knowing you came in."

"But know I don't do that, right?" asked Wally unsure.

Hoagie turned around and saw Wally looking with sad eyes toward him. "Of course I do!" smiled Hoagie. "It's just, we know about you for two weeks already and we just need time to learn you're a werewolf, but still are our best hand to hand combat fighter. Friends?"

Wally smiled and shook Hoagies hand. "Friends." He said before grabbing his best friend into a hug.

oOoOoOoOo

Yay second chapter! I hope you did enjoy this chapter and stay tune for the next one. It maybe could get a quicker update if there are some reviews coming in :p

Lol, faving the chapter is fine too, but I really, really want to know what you guys think about it.

Misspells, grammars? Report them to me! In a note, PM, or in a comment!


	3. Girl talk and jogging

Unknown Animal

Chapter three: Girl talk and jogging

Later that day, Kuki was in Abby's room. She and Abby were having a conversation about school, boys and they soon started to talk about Wally.

"So, how do you feel about Numbuh Four being a werewolf?"asked Kuki suddenly while weaving Abby's hair in a braid.

Abby sighed. "I don't not what to think about it. I just can't help it, but every time he's in the room with me, I feel uneasy."

"I don't." smiled Kuki. "I'm only scared for my rainbow monkeys."

"Your rainbow monkeys?"

"Yeah." Said Kuki as she went sitting down next to Abby. "I don't trust him when he's in my room alone. He can shred my rainbow monkeys now with his claws!"

"His claws…"mumbled Abby thinking how Wally looked like when she saw him for the first time in werewolf form. "Don't forget his fangs."

"Oh yeah! Their very sharp."

"You know, Numbuh Five has to admit she is getting scared of Numbuh Fours short tempers."

"Like this morning?"

Abby nodded. "Like this morning. First he's teasing Numbuh One like he always does, the next thing he has a out brush."

"Aww." Said Kuki grabbing Abby into a hug. "Don't be scared of our big fluffy wolf. He might be a big scary werewolf, but he's still our Wallabee before he became a werewolf."

"I'd thought you were scared of him."

"I'm scared he will shred my rainbow monkeys." Said Kuki releasing Abby and looked at her. "I think Wally is having trouble with it too."

"Why do you think that?"

"He acts like he normal does, but he doesn't really act like he use to. He's just acting like it's a play when we're around him. "

Abby looked confused at Kuki, before getting it. "Now you're talking about it, he does. I've noticed that he can stay with us for a few minutes and then leave."

"He does?" asked kuki surprised. "I didn't know that."

"You should check it out."

oOoOoOo

The next day, Abby and Wally where sitting in Mrs. Thompson's class. Wally yawed as he was still tired and Miss Thompson's class wasn't interesting at all. She was showing a movie about history.

Wally laid his head down on his desk and was almost gone to dreamland when suddenly a loud bang hit his desk. Wally immediately shot right up and looked up sleepy to a stern looking Miss Thompson.

"I prefer you pay attention, Mr. Beatles, unless you want to have detention." Mrs. Thompson said.

"Detention?" said Wally. "For what? I'm not the only one who's sleeping here!"

"Then I suggest everyone pay attention, especially you, Wallabee."

Wally mumbled something before watching the movie again, but after five minutes Wally just yawed and laid his head on his head.

"WALLABEE!" yelled Mrs. Thompson.

Wally immediately went sitting right up and tried to stay awake. Wally looked around and saw that half of the class was sleeping even Abby was having a hard time to stay awake. Of course Valerie was paying full attention to the boring movie. He looked at his watch. 'Two hours and fourth five minutes. Man, that's too long to stay awake.' Wally though and starts to slowly drift into sleep again.

Suddenly a other loud bang woke Wally back up. "Detention!" yelled Mrs. Thompson.

"But…"

"Detention!"

"But, I didn't do anything!"

"Detention, Detention!" yelled Mrs. Thompson furious. "One more word from you and you'll will be kicked out of class, Mr. Beatles!"

Wally stared at her before saying; "Aw come on!"

"Out! Now!"

"But,"

"NOW!"

Wally grumbled while packing his stuff. "Here!" said Mrs. Thompson holding a note under Wallabee's nose. "Now, go to the student secretariat, give them this note and don't even think to come back!"

Wally sighed, grabbing the note and left the class. "Now, anyone else want to join Mr. Beatles?" asked Mrs. Thompson stern when Wally left the class.

The class remain silence. "Good." Said Mrs. Thompson before turning the movie back on.

'Something is going on here.' Thought Abby. 'She never acted like that to Numbuh Four.'

oOoOoOo

"Aw man, Detention sucks." Mumbled Wally when he came back from the library, where he had to spend the last one hour and fourth five minutes in, copying something about a war in Vietnam.

"So Wallabee, had any fun at detention?" said Valarie as Wally past her locker.

"Shut it, Valerie!" bit Wally to her. "I'm not into the mood."

"Why should I? I'm more powerful then you are."

"Powerful? You in what? Doing math?" mocked Wally, before wanting to go away.

"No, even better!" said Valerie suddenly as she changed into a weredog. Wally turned around to see her change. Wally couldn't help it, but growled at her.

"Valerie, don't!" said a girl who was with Valerie. "You know what she had said."

"Oh yeah." Said Valerie as she changed back. "You're lucky now, Wallabee. But the next time, you won't."

Wally watched Valerie and the girl walk away. 'What was that all about?' thought Wally.

"Hey Numbuh Four!" a voice yelled. Wally turned around to see his best friend, Hoagie Gilligan.

"Hey, Numbuh Two." Wally said, walking to his friend.

"I've heard you where kicked out of class." Said Hoagie as they walked to the GYM.

"Yeah and just because I couldn't keep myself awake." Said Wally. "I don't know what her problem is, but Mrs. Thompson is being a jerk the hole three hours to me."

"Yeah, Numbuh Five had told me that. She told me she never yelled at you like that before."

"Yeah." Said Wally. "Come on we better hurry or the gym teacher will yell at us too."

Hoagie nodded and ran with Wally to the gym.

oOoOoOoO

Hoagie and Wally where together with other class mates jogging around the playground. "I can't…run…anymore…."Hoagie panted.

"Come on! You can do it!" encourage Wally Hoagie. "Only ten minutes and then you'll get a A for holding it out."

"Easy…for…you to…say."

"Come on, Wallabee!" yelled the gym teacher from the sideline. "You can run better than that!"

"Yeah, but you're not the who's helping Hoagie to get some good grades in sport." Said Wally to Hoagie, who smiled.

After ten minutes, Hoagie dropped down on the ground as Wally stood next to him and looked at him. "And who said you couldn't do it?" said Wally with a grin.

"You know…you could….have done…better…than this…." Panted Hoagie, looking at his friend. "You…would be….then sweating…like…hell and…not standing there…with a grin…."

Wally just smiled and helped Hoagie up as they went back inside. "I know. But then I would lose the bet."

"Bet? What bet?"

"The one I made with Numbuh Five." Grinned Wally. "I needed to keep you jogging for twenty minutes and I'll would win a bag of candy."

Hoagie looked at Wally. "You're going to share it with me! Because I did most of the work!"

Wally laughed and went inside the school with Hoagie.

oOoOoOoOo

I know, I know. It isn't the best chapter I wrote, but hey, somebody has to do it. Anyway, I promise in the next chapter will be some more action. Again, grammars, misspells, just tell me and please review! I want to know if I'm going OOC or not!


	4. Valarie

Unknown Animal

Chapter four: Valarie

A week later, Abby walked with Wally in the woods. They both just got back from a mission and Abby was heading home, while Wally was going to stay in the woods since the full moon was coming up.

"You know, you shouldn't walk with me." Said Wally as they walked deep into the forest.

"Numbuh Five doesn't mind." Said Abby. "Besides, my house is close by and someone needs to drop off this wolf in the forest."

Wally smiled and stopped walking as they came to a part where their paths separate. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Abby nodded. "Yep. Don't be late thought. We need to be at moon base at 1pm."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Said Wally as he felt the energy of the full moon running into his body. Even when his friends know and one of them actually saw him change, Wally still didn't like it when his friends have to watch how he changed into a werewolf. The reaction of Nigel when he saw Wally change for the first time are still too fresh in Wally's mind.

Abby smiled and walked away from Wally. Wally watched her before walking further in the woods. 'Yep, there's no doubt alright, Numbuh Four doesn't act like he use to.' Thought Abby as she had studied Wally's behavior through the mission and the walk to the forest.

Abby was disturbed in her thoughts when a big blond poodle attacked her. "So we meet again, Abigail!" the dog said.

Abby kicked the poodle in the stomach and did a back flip to jump on her feet. "Valarie! I should have known!" Abby said as she stood in battle position. "Since when are you a weredog again?"

"Since when would you care?" said Valerie as she grinned evil at Abby. "But enough questions, it's time you rejoin our pack!"

Abby kicked Valarie in the head and ran off. Valarie caught up with her immediately and jumped down on Abby. Abby tried to kick off Valarie, but didn't had much success. Valarie bit in Abby's back pack and pulled it off Abby, shredding it into pieces.

Abby saw her chance to run away. "Hold on, missy!" said Valarie as she jumped back on Abby again. "I'm not done with you!"

"What do you want, Valarie?" yelled Abby, trying to get Valarie off her.

"What I want? Don't you mean, what does she want? She wants to me to turn you back in a weredog again! And that's what I'm going to do now!"

Abby tried to kick Valarie off her, but with no luck. "Stop spilling your energy Abigail, it's no use." Valarie said, before she bit in Abby's right arm.

Abby screamed in pain as she felt the teeth of the weredog sink into her arm.

oOoOoOo

Wally stood alone in the forest. If someone would see him now, they would see a big blond furred werewolf with a torn hoodie and jeans. Wally made a small growl as the transformation was complete. Wally wanted to go off for a run, when he heard a scream. A scream who he knew. 'Numbuh Five!' thought Wally and started to run to the screaming.

When Wally was close enough to see what was going on, Wally saw a big poodle like animal biting Abby. 'Valarie!' though Wally.

Wally didn't think twice to attack her with his sharp claws. Wally scratched Valarie on the left side, making a deep wound.

Valarie howled in pain, releasing Abby's arm immediately. Valarie jumped away and saw a angry growling werewolf Wally standing right in front of her.

Wally went standing in front of Abby, ready to protect her from the weredog. Valarie growled at Wally and barked.

Wally just showed his fangs and growled to Valarie. Valarie knew she is no match now for the werewolf now that she is injure by him. "We'll meet again! But for now, my job is done!" Valarie said as she retreated.

Wally kept growling until he didn't see the weredog anymore. Wally turned around to see Abby hold her bleeding arm close to her. Wally laid his ears down and looked worried at Abby. "No, don't." said Abby when Wally wanted to take a look at it. "You should go."

Wally growled and dropped his back pack on the ground. He opened the back pack and looked for something he could tie around Abby's arm. Wally took out his gym T-shirt and ripped it, so it could be tied around Abby's arm, even when she didn't wanted to.

Abby sighed and looked at her wound. Blood was coming through the white shirt. "Thanks, but you should go now. I can get back to the tree house on my own."

'Oh, no your cruddy are not!' thought Wally, growling and shook his head.

"Numbuh Five will be fine, Numbuh Four." Said Abby as she stood up.

Wally growled again and grabbed Abby when she started to fall. Wally made a sign that said stay to Abby, what is pretty funny to see a werewolf do that. Wally looked around, he knew he was strong enough to carry Abby back to the tree house, but he didn't know he would be quick enough to let Kuki check her arm out.

Wally saw then his back pack and got a idea. He picked it up and tied the leashes of it into a stirrup, before wearing the back pack on his back again. Wally went standing on his four paws and laid down, looking at Abby.

Abby looked at Wally. "You want me to ride on your back to the tree house?"

Wally nodded. "You've played 'Horsie' too many times with your little brother, Numbuh Four." Abby said, shaking her head, before getting on Wally's back.

Wally stood up and started to run to the tree house. Abby had to hold on tied as Wally went really fast. Abby was glad she was sitting on Wally's back pack as it prevented her from sliding up and down on Wally's back.

In 5 minutes, they were at the tree house. Nigel was surprised to see werewolf Wally walking on four legs and a injured Abby riding on his back. "What happened?" asked Nigel as he let the two in.

Wally ignored the question and just went to the medic room. The others had followed him and helped Abby getting off Wally's back.

Wally stepped back, to give Kuki some room to check out Abby's wound. "Oo, someone needs to ask for a new shirt tomorrow." Kuki giggled as she held a white bloody shred gym t-shirt.

'I've got more at home.' Thought Wally as he had stole some gym t-shirts from the fifth grade out of revenge. Wally was watching how Kuki fixed Abby's arm. It wasn't long when Wally smelled fear coming from Nigel. But Wally was standing very close to the British kid.

Wally couldn't blame Nigel for it as he was the only one who had seen Wally change into a werewolf. Wally tried to ignore the fear from Nigel, but had to give in when he smelled fear coming from everyone. When Wally was sure that Kuki was done with Abby, Wally started to walk back to the door on his back paws.

"Numbuh Four." Said Abby, stopping Wally from leaving the medic room.

Wally turned around and looked at Abby. "Thank you." Smiled Abby. Wally nodded and wagged his tail lightly before leaving the tree house.

oOoOoOoOo

The story is going good guys! You know what to do if you want to see more of this. Review!

I hope I didn't make Wally too smart for this. But hey, he can have his smart moments and besides I think it's kinda funny to see a human ride a werewolf. If you want to be mad, be mad at The Golden Compass. The kid in the movie freaking rides a polar bear, so why can't Abby ride on Wally?


	5. Strange things are happening

Unknown Animal

Chapter Five: Strange things are happening

A month has past and every member of sector V has noticed that Abby is acting strange. She became cranky and she even yells at Wally for no reason. She starts acts like Valarie and Mrs. Thompson. In the month, all of their homework have been stolen.

"Alright team, you know why you are all here." Said Nigel as he and his teammates are sitting in the Operation room except Abby. "Numbuh Five has been acting strange for the last month and our homework has been disappearing, getting us all a F or Triple F's on our homework."

"Yeah, you can say that again." Said Wally as he crossed his arms. "Mrs. Thompson gave me triple F's two times!"

"I'd thought you were kicked out again." Said Hoagie who sat next to Wally.

"She did after she flanked me."

"Oh."

"Listen up guys, we need to stop this thief from stealing our homework, so that we can get some good grades and our parents would stop bothering us with punishing us for the bad grades."

"Well, my parents don't even bother to punish me for it. They gave up after a week or two." Said Wally.

"That's because you're grades always have be low." Snickered Hoagie.

"Hey! At least I've got higher grades than you have on gym." Defended Wally.

Kuki and Hoagie snickered.

"That's enough, guys." Nigel said, stepping down from his platform. "Besides this stolen homework problem, we have a other problem. Numbuh Five acts like a spoiled kid. She keeps being cranky, yell at us for no reason."

"Especially to me." Said Wally. "It's like she had gotten the Mrs. Thompson's bug. She yells at me even when I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I've tried to talk with her, but every time I try, she starts to yell or close down." Said Nigel as he stared to pace up and down. "You all should keep a eye on her, I've got a feeling something bad had happened to her and she doesn't want to tell us. She mustn't know we had this meeting nor she has to know what has been said here. I hope you all can keep your mouth shut about it."

Nigel looked at Wally when he said that. "Even when it's hard for some people here."

Wally just smiled guilty to Nigel, knowing he was talking about him as he had trouble to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright team, Numbuh Three, go and check out where Numbuh Five is."

"Right!" Kuki said, saluting Nigel before taking off.

"Numbuh Two, you go and prepare the ship."

Hoagie nodded and ran away. Nigel turned to Wally. "Numbuh Four… As you know Numbuh 86 is coming down here to hunt on the Unknown Animal. I suggest you go to the forest and stay out of her way. Let's hope she won't go to the forest and thinks you will be hanging around on the streets."

Wally nodded before standing up and leaving the room.

oOoOoOo

Wally was running in the forest. The full moon once had came up and changed him into the werewolf he is. Wally was planning to do the normal runs he use to do, but because of 86 and her men, he couldn't.

'I suggest you go to the forest, she won't go into the forest. Yeah right! Then why the crud is she and her men after me with S.C.A.M.P.P's and M.U.K.E.T's?' thought Wally as he run and jumped into a tree.

"Where did it go?" yelled 86 as she stopped right under the tree where Wally was hiding.

"I don't know, sir." One of the guards said to her. Numbuh 86 growled in frustration and looked as Nigel and the others join them.

"Have you clowns seen it running your way?"

"No we didn't." said Nigel.

"This is just great! You just can't do it right can't you? All we ask to catch this monster and bring him in!" yelled numbuh 86 at Nigel. "Alright you boys go that direction, my crew and Numbuh Three come with me."

Nigel sighed and watch Numbuh86 walk away. "Come on," said Nigel before walking away Hoagie looked up and smiled when some leaves fell down. Hoagie waved at Wally, before running after Nigel.

Wally watched them leave and went after Numbuh 86. 'Well, as long Numbuh 86 doesn't see me I might play with those guards of hers.' Thought Wally as he jumped from tree to tree.

Five minutes haven't past yet or Wally saw his first victim. Numbuh 51. 'Show time.' Thought Wally.

Wally jumped down in the bushes. Numbuh 51 looked up and pointed the gun at the bushes. Wally made some other bushes move. Numbuh 51 walked to it, before looking nervous around. "Knock it off guys! It's not funny!" he said.

Wally would have smiled if he could. He made some more bushes move around Numbuh 51, making him more scared.

Wally couldn't help himself, but howled. "Guys, guys! It's here! The Unknown Animal is here!" yelled Numbuh 51 through his walkie talkie.

Wally howled again, before leaving as he could smell his team members and Numbuh 86 running to Numbuh 51.

Wally stopped when he smelled rain was about to fall down. 'Better hide, before it rains.' thought Wally and went to the nearest cave.

A minute later, it began to rain. 'Just in time.' Thought Wally as he watch the rain fall out of the sky. "Come on!' yelled a familiar voice.

Wally looked up and saw Nigel leading everyone into the cave. 'Uh on!' thought Wally as he moved further down the cave.

"This is the worst hunting ever!" yelled Numbuh 86 angry. "First we almost had him and then he escapes. Then this idiot calls in it's here and then it's not! What's next? It's in the same cave as we are?"

'It? It! Come on! I've got a name you know! And yes I'm in the same cave!' thought Wally.

Kuki walked further in the cave, giving the others more room to stand. Suddenly, Kuki bummed into something soft. Wally looked at Kuki and grabbed her hand, letting her know it was him.

Kuki looked up and smiled when she felt someone taking her hand. She looked feel the soft fur through her sleeves and there is only one person who would take her hand like that.

"Argh! This is the worst mission ever! First that thing escapes when we almost caught it and now it's raining! Poor, Numbuh Five being all alone sick in the tree house! And you! You should have more control over your team!" yelled Numbuh 86, pointing at Nigel. "Every time we're going hunting after the animal, Numbuh Four isn't here or can't go on a mission! It's like he avoids these missions! I don't see why you haven't kicked that dumb blond boy out of the team! But then again, you are a boy who can't understand it!"

'Dumb? I'm not dumb!' thought Wally, growling angry.

"What was that?" said Numbuh 86 and used her flashlight to shine into the cave. Numbuh 86 and her guards screamed and ran away when they saw Wally standing behind them growling.

"Run!" Numbuh 86 yelled, running out of the cave into the rain like a chicken without a head.

"Wait!" yelled Nigel as he ran after her.

"You're going to hear it tomorrow, Numbuh Four." Said Hoagie as he looked at the werewolf.

"Grr." Said Wally in agreement.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile back at the tree house, Abby was tossing and turning in her bed. She was sweating heavily. A few hamsters that live in the tree house came looking what was going on with Abby.

Abby shot her eyes open and started to scream. The hamsters looked worried and then scared when they saw what happened to Abby.

They all grabbed each other when something came to them.

oOoOoOo

After a long night, the team of sector V and Numbuh 86's team came finally back to the tree house. "Man, that was a night." Hoagie said to one of the guards.

"Yeah, at least we had a good look how the Unknown Animal looks like." The guard said.

Nigel sighed. 'I'm going to talk to Numbuh Four about that, when he comes to the tree house.' Thought Nigel. When the doors of the elevator went open, everyone looked stunned.

The hole tree house was trashed. There were some claws on the walls and marks that looked like paws. "Numbuh 91!" yelled Nigel when he saw her sitting on the ground.

Numbuh 86 and Nigel ran toward her. "What happened?" asked Numbuh 86 worried.

"Animal…Animal…Animal…" said Numbuh 91 in shock.

'Wallabee!' thought Nigel immediately.

oOoOoOo

Well what do you think of it? Good or not good? Tell me in a review! And of course when there are some misspelling or grammars!

To sxcsami, what happens in the next chapter: Angry Nigel. I'm not gonna say more. I don't want to spoil some readers interests and my fun teasing you guys.


	6. Blamed

Unknown Animal

Chapter six: Blamed

The next day, Wally walked to the KND tree house. "What the crud happened here?" said Wally when he opened the door and saw the living room torn like a tornado had came in and held a good house hold in it.

"That's what I want to know too, Numbuh Four." Wally turned around to see Nigel looking stern at him with his hands on his side. 'Why is he looking like that at me?' thought Wally.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, please Numbuh Four! Don't act like you didn't do this!"

"Do what?"

"This!" yelled Nigel at Wally while pointing at the damage of the tree house. "I know you came here last night when you scared the hell out of Numbuh 86 and then the guard that was watching Numbuh Five!"

"But I didn't do it!" yelled Wally back. "I went straight home after Numbuh 86 ran off! Ask Numbuh Two!"

"Yeah right! Then explain me how those claw marks are scratched in the those walls?" yelled Nigel, pointing at one of the walls where marks of claw were scratched into.

"I'm telling you I cruddy didn't do it!"

"I don't care if you did it or not, you will be the one who will clean up this mess. Alone!" said Nigel, before giving a bucket and a mop to Wally and walking away.

"Aw come in!" yelled Wally, throwing the bucket and the mop on the ground. "You cruddy can't tell me this! I cruddy didn't do anything!"

Wally watched how Nigel ignored him and kept walking away. "Crud!" yelled Wally angry. After a few minutes, Wally started to clean the place up.

Wally kept grumbling while putting everything back into place and throw the stuff that was broken in a trash bag. "Numbuh Four?"

Wally turned around and saw Kuki standing behind. "Hey Numbuh Three. What are you doing here?"

"I've heard what Numbuh One said to you and I believe you. I've seen you head home when me and Numbuh Two were heading back to the tree house." Said Kuki, looking at Wally.

"Oh." Said Wally.

"Do you need any help with that, Wally?"

"Uh, yeah." Blushed Wally when Kuki started to help him.

oOoOoOo

In Numbuh Five's room, Abby was laying on one of her couches, crying her heart out. 'How could this happen?' she thought and looked up with watery eyes to the homework she held. Abby sighed and stood up. 'Better bring these, before she force me to do it again.'

Abby whipped her tears away and sneaked out of the tree house. After a while, she was at a scary looking house. "I knew you were coming."

"Here!" said Abby angry, throwing the homework on the ground. "Now, keep to your promise!"

"Why should I? You are really great help delivering your friends homework's. I really can't let someone like you go."

"You've promised!" yelled Abby angry.

"No, I said I will think about it. Now go!"

Abby looked angry at the person in the dark, before leaving the house.

oOoOoOoOo

Wally sighed when he had lost Numbuh 86 and her crew. 'When you think she would give you cruddy a break because it's the last full moon of this month, she just have to come and cruddy chaise me through the streets! And I thought she would be looking for me in the woods.' Thought Wally as he arrived in the woods.

Wally walked further in the woods when he suddenly heard some growls behind him. Wally turned around and growled at the creature that was standing behind him.

'Valarie!' he thought.

"Nice to see you again, Wallabee!" said Valarie. "I've told you we will meet again!"

Wally growled at her, showing his teeth. "Ah yes, you stupid mutts can't talk like we superior weredogs." Grinned Valarie as she started to walk around Wally.

'Oh give me a break!' thought Wally as he kept growling angry.

"It's sad to see that you werecubs have to be our ancestors. But enough talk, let's see if this cub can defeat a weredog!" said Valarie before attacking Wally.

Wally grabbed Valarie and threw her on the ground. Valarie immediately bit Wally in the neck, letting Wally pull away. Wally jumped on her and bit her in the neck, pushing Valarie down.

Valarie howled when Wally bit her hard and she scratched Wally with her claws in Wally's face.

The two kept on fighting until they heard voices and flashlights coming their way. Valarie growled. "You're lucky your stupid KND friends are coming or you wouldn't see the end of this! See you next time."

With that Valarie started to run. The lights and voices came closer and closer. 'Better follow her lead.' Though Wally and started to run away.

"There he is!" yelled one of the guards.

"Get it!" yelled Numbuh 86 and started to run after Wally.

"Hey uh, Numbuh Five doesn't feel too good. I'm heading back to the tree house, okay?" said Abby, looking very pale.

"Okay, take care of yourself, Numbuh Five." Said Numbuh 86 before Nigel even could say anything.

oOoOoOo

Meanwhile at the tree house, everything was trashed again. "Please…Don't hurt me…" begged the guard as he crawled backwards.

"Scream for me." Said the big monster as it walked to the scared guard. The guard screamed when fangs greeted him.

oOoOo

Abby came into the tree house and stared at the damage. "Oh god…" she said as she looked around, before radioing the others.

In no time, Nigel and the others arrived at the tree house. Nigel looked around and saw Abby holding a guard.

Nigel ran towards them and knelt down. "What happened?"

"Monster….Monster….Monster…." repeated the guard.

"He has been saying that the hole time when I found him." Said Abby, looking at Nigel.

Suddenly a scream was heard. "Numbuh Three." Abby and Nigel said, standing up and ran to Numbuh Three's room.

"Kuki! What's…" said Nigel, but he never finished his line as he saw why she screamed.

Every Rainbow monkey she owns was torn apart. Kuki herself was sitting on her shredded bed, holding her favorite rainbow monkey. Nigel always thought the rainbow monkey looked like Wally as it was orange.

"Kuki…" said Abby as she went to her and grabbed her into a hug, knowing how much those stuffed animals mean to Kuki. Kuki cried on Abby's shoulder.

Nigel made his hands turn into fists before he ran out of the room, grabbed a S.C.A.M.P.P and left the tree house. Nigel ran to the forest. "Numbuh Four!" yelled Nigel angry, holding his S.C.A.M.P.P close to him. "Numbuh Four!"

Wally looked up and saw Nigel walking towards him. Looking very angry. Nigel saw Wally and shoot at him. Wally growled at Nigel, but knew he had to run.

'I'd thought they quite chasing me today!' thought Wally as he thought the others were after him again.

Wally ducked when Nigel shot again. 'Woah, Numbuh 86 must have been really angry with him.'

As Wally looked behind him, he suddenly felt something clamping his back paw. Wally howled in pain as he had ran into a bear trap. Wally tried to get out of the bear trap as he heard Nigel coming closer.

Wally looked up as Nigel pointed his S.C.A.M.P.P into Wally's face.

"I have enough of it, Numbuh Four! I'd thought I could trust you with this, but it looks like I can't! I knew I should have brought you to moon base and let the nerds cure you! But no, I had to listen to Abby and Hoagie! And look now what you have done! You've scared the hell out of two fine KND operators and one of them is injured by you! But what I really can't believe is that shred every rainbow monkey Kuki owns! We all know you don't like rainbow monkeys, but hurt Kuki like that? A person who you love since you've met her? That's low Wallabee! Even for you, but I guess, the Wallabee we all knew is gone. Soul taken by the devil and turned into a monster. A heartless monster. A monster who appears to be human over day, but is actually a monster under a full moon. That monster I'm looking right now." Said Nigel as he looked heartless at Wally.

Nigel wanted to hurt Wally like he hurts his team. He should have known it wasn't Abby who did this, it was Wally all along.

"I forbid you to come to the tree house or to come and talk with my crew, until I say you can come and rejoin the crew! But for now, I will watch out if I was you, because I will hold a eye on you, on everything what you will do! If you make any mistake I will be there to bust you and take you straight to moon base to get you decommissioned!" said Nigel pointing his finger to the trapped werewolf, before starting to walk away. "Oh and Wallabee, make sure you stay in Sector V. You don't want me to come and hunt you down."

Wally watched Nigel walk away before he dropped on his knees in pain.

oOoOoOo

A week has past by and Wally kept avoiding his teammates and friends. Wally already have gotten many questions from people why he isn't hanging out with his friends. Wally just didn't answer them.

Wally walked into the rest room. When he smelled Hoagie and Nigel coming his way, Wally ran into one of the toilets. "I've had with him, I mean that guy is a monster!" said Hoagie to Nigel.

"You can say that again. The way how he react and stuff." Said Nigel.

"I really hate that guy."

"Me too." Said Nigel as the two left the rest room again after they washed their hands.

Wally opened the door and sighed. 'Great, my best friend calls me now a monster.' Thought Wally and walked out of the rest room.

oOoOoOo

Later that day, Kuki was walking past Wallabee's house as she had to get some stuff from the store. Kuki looked up when she hear music coming from house. As she went looking, she saw Wally sitting on the roof, playing the guitar. 'Wow, I never thought Numbuh Four could play guitar. Oh Wally, if only you knew how much I miss you at the tree house….' She thought when she saw the sad face on Wally.

oOoOoOo

Well, what do you think? Good or not good. I hope I didn't went OOC with Nigel thought. Please let me know what you guys think.


	7. Grandma's Secret

Unknown Animal

Chapter 7: Grandma's secret

Two weeks have past and Wallabee was spending a week over at his Grandma in Kansas. Wallabee was sitting in a swing bench that was hanging on the porch. He held his guitar in his arms, but wasn't playing any songs, just pulling the strings.

"Wally? Could you help me for a minute." Wally sighed and walked inside. "Could you help your grandma with cleaning out the attic?" Asked Wally's grandma.

"Okay." Said Wally and went with his grandma upstairs to the attic.

"You'll do that corner and I'll do this one."

Wally nodded and started to take away stuff. Wally pulled some white sheets off and saw a box standing in front of him. "KND?" said Wally confused. "What does that stands for?"

When Wally opened the box, he saw all stuff they used at KND, but their stuff where more improved. Wally took out a weapon that looked like the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. He looked further in it and then took out a picture. It was a black and white one with five boys on it.

"So, you have found my Kids Next Door box." Wally jumped when he heard the voice and turned around.

"You where in Kids Next Door?"

Wally's grandma just smiled. "Yes I was, that's me." She said pointing at a kid in the middle.

Wally stared. "That was you? You looked like a boy!"

"Well in my time, if any girls wanted to join Kids next door, we had to act, talk and look like a boy." Explained grandma.

Wally nodded. "But, shouldn't you have been decommissioned or something?"

Grandma shook her head. "We didn't have any things like that before. When we where thirteen years old, we had to sign a paper that says we wouldn't mention anything about KND or even help young operatives with their mission."

"Oh." Said Wally.

In a few hours, the attic was cleaned. Wally sighed, before whipping off his sweat on his head. "Come on, let's go down stairs and drink something." Said his grandma.

Wally nodded and went downstairs. While walking on the stairway, Wally kept scratching his arms. He has been doing that since yesterday. Wally didn't know what's wrong, but he felt itchy over his whole body.

Grandma looked suspicious as she saw Wally scratching himself. 'I wonder…' she thought.

When they were downstairs, Grandma gave Wally some cola. "Thanks." Smiled Wally and drank of it.

"Wally, could you hold this for me please? This one is dirty." asked Grandma, giving him a spoon.

Without thinking twice what his Grandma said, Wally took the spoon, but dropped it immediately and held his right hand. In his hand was a burn mark of the spoon. "Why the crud did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Heat the spoon up!"

"I didn't do anything." Said Grandma as she picked it up like it wasn't even hot at all.

"But…"

"It's a silver spoon, Wallabee."

'Oh crud!' thought Wally as he recalled werewolves burn themselves on silver.

Grandma smiled. "I know what you are, Wally."

Wally swallowed and looked scared at his Grandma. "Y-y-you're not going to hand over me to KND, aren't you?"

Grandma laughed. "Of course not! You are my grandson! Besides I bet they will decommission me when I do and that's something I don't want to do. I really want to keep the memories of my childhood even when I don't remember all of it anymore."

Wally sighed in relief. "Then how did you know?"

"Well, that's easy." Said Grandma. "One of the operatives was once bitten by a werewolf. We've looked for a cure, but there wasn't any. But we found out what was going to happen to him."

Grandma took out a old book from a closet and opened it. "When the person is bitten by a werewolf, some stuff will change in his habits. Like eating his meat first then the rest, his hearing and sent is better, can see very good even when it's dark and like you they scratch themselves."

"Okay, I understand those things, but what has the scratching have to do with it?"

"When a adult is bitten by a werewolf, the next month they will scratch themselves from the itchy feeling they have, until the next full moon. When it's a full moon, in those three nights they will lose some fur as the curse will become complete. Now, this operative who was bitten, as you know was a child. It was five months later when he started to have the same semitones as you have now."

"Okay…But what has it to do with those cruddy weredogs."

Grandma started to cough as she choke on her coffee. "Weredogs? Have you meet them?"

"Yeah, I've fought with them."

"Wallabee, you better watch out for those dogs." Said Grandma worried. "Better thought, stay away from them!"

"How can I stay away from those dogs when they are the ones who always look for me?"

Grandma stared at Wally. "Oh god…" she whispers.

"What is it, grandma?"

Grandma sighed. "You know the dogs ancestor is a wolf right?"

Wally nodded.

"Well, like the weredogs, their ancestor are werewolves. But because they find the superior then the werewolves, their purpose is to chaise away all the werewolves, well at least in Sector V and Sector U."

"What if they don't leave?"

Grandma sighed and looked away. "They would murder them."

Wally swallowed and looked at his grandma. "That's what happened to the operative who was bitten. He was my friend Wallabee. He was the only one who knew I was a girl and I could trust more then with the others of my team."

Wally nodded. "But why are they after me now? I mean they could take me out a few months ago."

"They must have found out that you will be at full strength in a few days and strong enough to take down the Queen."

"Wait a sec, weredog Queen? But me and my friend already defeated her! Well, mostly cured her."

"What did you do?"

"We pulled the neckles who her ex gave her off."

"You've only freed the weredog in her. The neckles she had some power but not that much."Said grandma.

"Oh…."

"What is the name of this weredog Queen?"

"Mrs. Thompson. She's my teacher."

Grandma nodded. "Then she's the grandchild of the weredog I've once fought."

"How did you defeat her then?" asked Wally curious.

"We chaised her away."

Wally and his grandma talked a bit about werewolves and weredogs before it was time to go to bed.

oOoOoOo

Wallabee was laying awake on his bed staring at the ceiling. Wally was thinking about what his grandma had told him and about what Nigel had said. Suddenly a paper plane flew into his room as his window stood open.

Wally grabbed it. 'To Numbuh Four.' Said it on the plane. Wally fold it open and saw Kuki had written it.

'Meet us at the back of the corn feeld. Numbuh Three.' Wally stared at it and was thinking about it. After doubting for a while, Wally stood up and walked straight into the corn field.

In a few minutes, Wally was at the back of the corn field. Suddenly some lights blinded him. "Numbuh Two would you just turn the lights off!" yelled Kuki angry at Hoagie.

"Sorry." Said Hoagie as he switched the head lights off and switched the mist lights on.

Wally started to walk back when he saw them holding some weapons. "Guys look, my parents made me to come here! I never mean to leave sector V!"

"Oh relax Wally!" said Kuki on a Kuki tone way. "We know that too silly!"

"We just want to talk." Said Hoagie putting the gun away.

"Then what are the guns for?"

"You never know what comes out of that corn field."

"You've read too much Goosebumps."

"Did not and we're here because our homework keep disappearing when you weren't around and the tree house was trashed again two days ago."

"Yeah and Numbuh Five keep acting stranger and stranger by the day."

"Okay, but what do I have to do with it?"

"We know that you're guilty, Numbuh Four." Said Hoagie as he walked to Wally. "We know someone else is behind this and not you. We're sorry we didn't believe you. But you need to come back to the tree house."

"What?" yelled Wally. "Have you lost it? If I put one foot in the tree house, Numbuh One would make sure I will get decommissioned! And probably would be handed over to those lab nerds who will poke me with all kind of stuff!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of it, Numbuh Four." Said a voice from the plane.

Wally looked in horror when he saw Numbuh One stepping out of the plane with a gun in his hand.

"N-Numbuh One."

oOoOoOo

Finally! A update! I'm very sorry for letting you guys wait so long, but work is asking much energy and most of the time I just don't feel to write.


	8. Forgiveness

Unknown Animal

Chapter 8: Forgiveness

"N-Numbuh One!" said Wally as he saw the leader from Secotor V standing in the doorway of the aircraft.

Nigel walked out of the aircraft and walked to Wally. Wally started to walk back as Nigel came closer until he was standing against a pole.

Nigel sighed and lowered his gun. "I'm sorry Numbuh Four."

Wally stared. Did he really hear Numbuh One apologize to him? "I'm sorry for what I've said to you. For not believing you."

Wally still looked at Nigel, before crossing his arms. "Why should I believe you? Why should I think you really mean it? What if this is just a trap? A way to bring me to Moonbase and let me decommission? Besides, I heard what you've said about me in the boys toilet!"

Nigel and Hoagie looked at each other. "Numbuh Four, we were talking talking about a bully. Not you."

Wally gave Hoagie a 'yeah right' look. Wally didn't know who to trust his friends anymore.

"You've got to believe me, Numbuh Four!" said Hoagie.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Nigel took out some photo's and showed it to Wally. "Okay, so you didn't call me a monster, but that doesn't mean you just want me to get decommissioned!"

Nigel sighed. "Numbuh Four, please you have to trust me."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you? After all what you have said!"

"I understand you won't trust me after what I've said and I want to take those words back."

"Hn!" said Wally, crossing his arms.

"But we have now prove that it wasn't you destroying the tree house." Nigel said as he showed a video of a black dog with a pink hat destroying the tree house.

"Abby…" mumbled Wally when he saw the video.

"Numbuh Five?" said Nigel confused. "Are you saying this dog is Numbuh Five?"

Wally nodded. "How did you know?"

"This happened a few months ago. Miss Thompson is the queen of the were-dogs and had forced Abby to steal our homework, so she could fed it to the were-dogs." Explained Wally. "One night I'd followed a trail and I found Numbuh Five on the ground, beaten up. So we went into the spooky house and there Miss Thompson changed Abby into a were-dog. Together we defeated Miss Thompson, changing the others back to normal kids."

"I see." Said Nigel. "Need to get back to the tree house as soon as possible!"

Everyone nodded. "Wait! I can't." said Wally. "I've got to stay with my grandma."

"It's alright, Wallabee." Said a voice behind Wally. "You can go to KND."

"Hold it right there!" yelled Nigel while he and the others pointed their guns at the person.

"Knock it off guys, this is my grandma." Said Wally. "She use to be one of KND."

"Hi Mrs. Wally grandmother!" said Kuki cheerful.

"Hi, sweety." Smiled Grandma.

"Alright, who are you and what do you know of KND?" demanded Nigel.

"Put that gun down, young man! I'll tell you all what I know of KND."

Nigel hesitated for a while, but lowered his gun.

Grandma started to tell the others what she told Wally. Nigel nodded. "Alright. Team, let's go back to base."

Grandma nodded to Wally before she watched her grandson run with his friends into the KND ship. In the ship, Wally was holding a book. His grandma gave it to him while the others were talking to each other. There was a note on it. It said that the book would help Wally with his new him.

oOoOoOo

In matter of a few minutes, the crew landed at the KND tree house. When Nigel opened the door all of them gasped. The tree house looked like a tornado had gotten in side and destroyed everything that was on his path.

Kuki had tears in her eyes when she saw her favorite toy all beaten up. "What happened?" asked Wally as he looked around.

"Were dogs." Answered Nigel while picking up a note "That's what happened."

Wally looked confused and walked with the others to Nigel. "What you've got there, Numbuh One?" asked Hoagie.

" A note. It's from Miss Thompson. She want us to bring Numbuh Four at her headquarters and hand him over when the second full moon is or she will turn Numbuh Five and Joey into were dogs for good."

"Joey? She got Joey?" yelled Wally angry as he growled angry. "When I get my cruddy hands on her!"

"Calm down, Numbuh Four! " orderd Nigel. "First we need a plan."

Wally looked angry at Nigel, but calmed down. "Now here's the plan."

oOoOoOo

Later that evening, Wally was sitting in his room. Wally sighed as he held a book and looked out of the window.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Wally looked up and saw his best friend walking into his room. "Hey."

"Hey." Greeted Hoagie back as he came into the ring. "I wanted to see how you are."

"I'm fine." Lied Wally. He wasn't fine. He felt feverish ever since he left at his grandma's. She must have known this as Wally had read in the book why he felt sick.

"Liar." Grinned Hoagie. "You know you can't lie very good, Numbuh Four. Besides, you don't look too good."

Wally sighed. "I know. I don't feel fine. And my grandma knew it." Wally gave the book to Hoagie.

"She gave me this book before we've left. I began to feel feverish when we left. So I've looked it up in here as my grandma said I need it."

"You can read?" asked Hoagie surprised, before getting hit on his shoulder by Wally.

"Not funny, Numbuh Two." Hoagie giggled while rubbing his shoulder, before looking in the book.

"It says you will be sick when you change into a werewolf. That these things are side effects of becoming a full werewolf. Are you alright?" asked Hoagie worried when he saw his friend looking not too well.

"I'm fine." Lied Wally again. "Numbuh Two, please don't tell Numbuh One and Three about this."

"But…"

"Please, they have enough on their heads besides this."

Hoagie sighed and nodded. He knew he should tell this to Nigel as they can't have a sick member on the team in a situation like this.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone as the moon is coming up soon."

"Thanks." Smiled Wally and watched his friend leave.

oOoOoOo

Hey all. I know I haven't updated this story for a while. And I'm sorry about it, but I had (and still have) some great ideas for other fandoms. But as you see I still update! But I have to say, always asking when I'm going to update isn't going to help. So please, be patience.

Before any of you ask, I'm going to update South Park or one of my new fics first before there will be a new update on this story. (Maybe when I'm in a mood, I'll update this one instead of the others)

I hope you did enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.

Chibs


	9. The Guards

Unknown Animal

Chapter 9: The Guards

Two days have passed and the gang where on their way to the house of Mrs. Thompson. Hoagie looked worried at Wally as he saw Wally was having some trouble. The same day, Kuki had asked if Wally was okay. Wally wasn't the best liar, but had fooled Numbuh Three that there's nothing wrong with him.

Wally saw that Hoagie was looking at him. He just gave a convincing 'I'm fine.' Smile to his best friend. Hoagie smiled back before he sighed. 'Let's hope this works.' He thought.

"Alright, you know all what to do. Now, let's go and save Numbuh Five and Numbuh Four's brother!" said Nigel to his team, turning back to the house and entering it with his team.

When they were all inside the house, the door locked itself, making the kids trapped in the house full of were dogs.

"Okay, let's start searching." Nigel said, before walking to the stairs. Suddenly, two were dogs attacked the team. "Fire their threats, boys!"

The team started to fire some papers at the were dogs. "Do you think you can stop us with that?" laughed one of the were dogs when they both had eaten the papers, but as soon it said the words, the were dog started to fall on the ground, holding their stomach in pain.

"Ha! I knew the fake homework with wrong answers on it will make them play death." Grinned Numbuh Two. "Get it? Play death?"

"Now isn't the time for jokes, Numbuh Two." Said Nigel as he recharged his gun again. "Watch out!"

A bunch of were dogs attacked them. Everyone made a battle cry before attacking the were dogs.

Wally kicked one of the were dogs away and swallowed as he felt the moon coming up. Nigel looked up and saw out of the window, the full moon coming up. "Numbuh Four!" Nigel yelled.

Wally looked up to Nigel, nodding at him and ran with Nigel up the stairs into the next room before them.

"Nice to join us, Nigel Uno and Wallabee Beatles." Said Valerie with a grin. Next to her stood Abby.

"Numbuh Five!" Nigel yelled as he saw her standing next to Valerie.

"Run…" said Abby worried, before she and Valerie transformed into were dogs.

"Now let's see how strong this werewolf really is!" said Valerie evil, before attacking Wally and Nigel with Abby.

Valerie slammed her claws Wally's way, but Wally was quick enough to duck them and kick Valerie away.

"Numbuh Five, I don't want to hurt you!" said Nigel as he stood ready in fighting position. Abby just growled at Nigel, before attacking the Sector V leader.

Nigel jumped away when Abby attacked and tried to avoid her. Abby growled angry and attacked Nigel again, but Nigel jumped away, letting her crash into a wall. Nigel looked at Wally's direction and saw the boy was changing while fighting the vicious were poodle.

Nigel wanted to help Wally, but Abby jumped on him. "Going somewhere baldy?"

Nigel made a fist, before hitting Numbuh Five right in the face. Abby howled and pinpointed Nigel again, ready to bite him.

Nigel closed his eyes and held his arms up in protection, but just when Abby wants to bite him, someone pulled him away. Nigel opened his eyes and saw Wally, who was now fully transformed, holding him and hitting Abby way, before throwing Nigel on his back and running away from the two were dogs.

"Numbuh One! Numbuh Four!" yelled someone behind them.

Nigel looked behind him and saw Kuki and Hoagie. Nigel jumped off Wally as they stood in front of the door. "The queen must be in here. Everyone ready? Because when we enter this room, there's no turning back." Nigel looked at every member of Sector V.

Every member nodded. "Alright then. Kids next door! Battle Stations!" yelled Nigel as they charged into the room.

oOoOoO

Sorry for ending the chapter here, but I just want to get this one up as I'm starting to get impatient with myself. Don't worry, it's nothing big. It's just I've got some problems and I'm starting to get sick of waiting for a stupid piece of paper! . The people who follow my journal on DA (and I've been talking to.) know what I'm talking about.

Anyway, I'm going to brainstorm about Unwritten (the next KND story) I've got some cool scenes in my head, but do you guys know some good music? Like the song Nothing at all, songs of Simple Plan, All America Rejects or songs from Pink?

I usually get ideas from songs. If you know some good ones, post them in your review, spam me with PMs/notes on DA and .


	10. The biggest fight ever

Unknown Animal

Chapter 10: The biggest fight ever

Yelling as they stormed into the room, the members of sector V stopped charging as they didn't see anyone in the room.

"Where is everyone?" asked Hoagie, looking confused around.

"I'm not sure, Numbuh Two. But stay close!" Nigel walked further into the room, when suddenly a pack of were dogs surrounded them, including Abby and Valerie.

"Hehe haha! You're going down, Kids next door!" laughed Valerie, pacing around them like the other were dogs.

Wally growled at Valarie, but stopped when an evil laugh was heard from the dark part of the room. Everyone looked up and saw the were dog queen walking out of the darkness, holding a crying Joey.

'Joey!' thought Wally as he growled angry at the queen. Nigel held his hand out to Wally to stop him. "Let the baby go, weredog!" demanded Nigel. "And release your curse on our friend."

"Now why would we? Abby is a excellent weredog and I think this baby will do the same." grinned the Queen.

"We know all about your evil plans, Mrs. Thompson!"

"Oh really? And what may that be?"

"You want to take over Sector V, turn everyone into a weredog and destroy anyone who is standing in your way!"

"Ah! That is correct, but you forgot one thing. Destroying abominations like that mutt next to you!"

Wally growled at that. "Easy, Numbuh Four. She's only trying to make us angry."

'And she's doing a bloody good job!' Wally thought, looking at Nigel.

"But enough of this. Get them!" ordered the Queen.

Wally immediately attacked Valerie as she was one guarding Joey. Valerie growled angry, showing her teeth to Wally, but whimpered when she gotten a hard hit in her face.

Wally grabbed the crying Joey in his arms and ran to a safe place. "What are you looking at?! Go and get that fur ball!" Valerie yelled at Abby. Abby growled and ran after Wally.

Wally stopped running as he ran into a death end. When he turned around, he saw Abby standing behind him. Wally growled angry at her. 'Please Numbuh Five, don't let me do this.' Wally thought as he put Joey down and stood on all fours.

Abby was the first one attacking, bitting at Wally's neck. Wally easily could hit Abby away, slamming his claws into her arm.

Abby whined and growled angry, attacking Wally again, hitting him in the face. Joey stopped crying as he watched his brother and Abby fight. "Ah!" he said as Wally fell down in front of him.

Wally looked behind him and growled softly. 'Joey…I won't let them hurt you!' he thought as he stood up and went standing over Joey, growling angry at Abby.

Abby herself was panting. The weredog in her grinned when it saw Wally fell down and didn't stand up immediately, but stopped as wally stood up again, having his fur and tail up in the air and growling angry at her.

Abby growled at Wally, but then saw Joey with watery eyes, grabbing one of Wally's front paws. 'No…' she thought as she start to understand what she has done.

'Finish him!' the weredog in her said.

'No! I can't!'

'You must! The Queen has order us!'

'NO! I'm not a weredog! I'm a member of the Kids Next Door! I'm not like my sister Cree!'

'No, your worser than her!'

"NOO!" yelled Abby as she grabbed her head. Wally stopped growling as he saw Abby falling on her knies while changing back into a kid.

"N-Numbuh Four…." Abby looked up surprising Wally as he never seen Abby crying in front of him, beside that one day. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry for stealing our homework's, I'm sorry for letting Numbuh One believe you're the one who stole all the homework and attack the tree house, I'm sorry for hurt you and your brother!"

Wally's eyes softened and walked up to Abby, grabbing her into a hug. "Thank you." Abby mumbled into Wally's fur.

Wally looked over his shoulder when he felt someone grabbing his tail and smiled when he saw Joey playing it.

"Come on, let's go and kick some weredog's butt." Abby said

Wally nodded and picked Joey back up.

oOoOoOo

"Take this you!" Hoagie said, slamming some home work at the weredog attack her.

"Numbuh Two, where's Numbuh Four and Five?" Nigel asked as he jumped right next to him.

"Numbuh Four is off fighting Numbuh Five. I think they ran into that end of the hall way."

"Good, let's get Numbuh Three and help – wait! Where is Numbuh Three?!"

"Looking for someone?" the Queen grinned as she held Kuki up high. Abby and Wally just came back running when they saw the Queen with Kuki.

'Kuki!' thought Wally as he growled.

"Numbuh three! Let her go!" yelled Abby.

"Argh! You broke my curse!" the Queen snarled at Abby. "Oh well, nothing we could fix. Now, the mutt for the girl. I think it's a fair trade."

Wally growled, before handing Joey to Abby. "Wally, no!" Abby said.

Wally looked at Abby, before shaking his head and walking to the weredog Queen. The Queen grinned before ordering; "Get them."

Wally growled angry as Valerie attacked him. "Care for a second round, Wallabee?"

'No.' thought Wally, before hitting Valerie on the ground and jumping at the Queen. The Queen grinned and dropped Kuki. "Come one step closer and she get's it." The Queen said, scratching Kuki's cheek.

'That's it! No one hurts Numbuh Three!' Wally growled and attacked the Queen, pushing her off the stage she was standing on.

The Queen whimpered when she fell down on the ground, before growling angry at Wally. "Sit, boy!" she said, slamming her claws right into Wally's face.

Wally howled in pain as he fell down. The Queen attacked him again, biting and scratching him. Wally fell down on the ground again, feeling all hope drawing from him.

"Just give it up. You never will defeat me." Said the Queen, stepping on Wally's back.

"Ally!" a child's voice suddenly called.

Wally looked up and saw his baby brother with watery eyes and a trembling lip. 'Joey…No! I won't give up! I won't let anything happen to my brother or my friends! I won't allow it! As I am a member of the Kids Next Door!' Wally suddenly attacked the Queen again, hitting, scratching and biting her everywhere until she finally fell down.

Wally growled angry at her as he panted. Numbuh One came running towards them as he saw it was finally past midnight, pointing a gun full of wrong answered homework at her.

"Your days are over weredog. It's past midnight. Your days of terror are finished."

"Please, don't kill me! I will do anything you say!" begged the Queen.

"Release these kids from your curse and leave this place! And if you ever place a curse again on any kid, changing them into weredogs again, we will come and stop you again!"

"Fine, fine! I'll do it." The Queen said, releasing the curse on every kid.

Every kid that was a weredog slowly transformed back to their normal selves again. "Now go and never come back." Numbuh One held a close eye on the Queen as she walked away with her tail between her legs.

"Yay, we did it!" Kuki yelled, hugging Joey. Abby and Hoagie gave each other a high five. Nigel turned around and looked at the werewolf standing next to him. "A job well done, Numbuh Four."

Wally nodded before dropping onto the ground. "Numbuh Four!"

oOoOoOo

I'm sorry! I never thought it would take two years to update a story! I'm really sorry! Please don't be mad at me! Anyway, this isn't the last chapter yet! There's still one coming!

And good news for those who (still) like the werewolf Wally saga. You all know that I've spoke from a new story, Unwritten, well I'm working on the first chapter right now! But I still need some idea's for it.

All I could tell is the members of Sector V are teen now and are being recommioned again. Joey and Mushi are going to be in it, but I need some OC's (yes you read this right! I'm too lazy to create a few OC's) So feel free to suggest any of your OC's. Just give me a short info like their name, age how they look and what they like dislike and how they are.

So please stay tuned for the last chapter of Unknown Animal and the new story, Shattered.


End file.
